Richard Neville,Earl of Warwick
Richard Neville, Earl of Warwick, was one of the most influential and powerful players in the War of the Roses. A political mastermind, as well as a very wealthy, powerful and popular nobleman with strong foreign connections, he earned the infamous nickname "The Kingmaker" for his role in deposing (and restoring) two Kings of England: Henry VI and Edward IV. Warwick is played by James Frain. Historical events proceeding White Queen: When the ongoing conflict between the insane Lancastrian King and his cousin Richard, Duke of York (formerly Henry's Lord Protector, and Warwick's uncle by marriage) came to a head in 1455, Warwick quickly threw in his support for York. Warwick's father, Richard Neville Earl of Salisbury was also an important Yorkist supporter. Warwick and Salisbury both participated in the first Battle of St. Albans, where King Henry was captured and forced to re-appoint York as his Lord Protector. For his service to York, Warwick was appointed to the advantageous position of Captain of Calais. However, York's position of dominance was soon threatened by the King's French wife Margaret of Anjou, who correctly suspected York of trying to usurp her young son the Prince of Wales as the King's heir. In 1459, when Parliament was scheduled to meet at Coventry, York and the Nevilles refused to attend, fearing Margaret was assembling military forces to arrest them; this provoked an accusation of treason against them, and the conflict resumed. Despite a minor victory by Salisbury's forces, morale on the Yorkist side was low; when York and the Nevilles joined up their armies at Ludford Bridge, they realized that their forces would probably refuse to fight directly against the King (who was at the head of the Lancastrian army facing them). When 600 of Warwick's troops defected to the Lancastrian side, the Yorkists quickly disbanded and fled, allowing the Lancastrians to plunder Ludlow. York withdrew to Ireland, while Warwick, Salisbury and York's eldest son Edward, Earl of March fled across the Channel to Calais, which remained loyal to Warwick. Although this seemed like the end of York's rebellion, within a few months discontent at the conduct of the Lancastrian army and the King's renewed insanity destabilized the regime. Meanwhile, Warwick mustered an army at Calais, gained a fleet of ships via a raid on Sandwich, and landed his forces in southern England with Edward of March, quickly occupying London. Warwick then won a victory at the Battle of Northhampton in September 1460; he won in large part due to the pre-arranged treachery of one of the Lancastrian commanders, but as he also managed to capture the King the battle was a huge political success for Warwick and the Yorkist cause. Several of Henry's key supporters were also killed, including the Duke of Buckingham and the Earl of Shrewsbury. Three months later, York entered London under Royal colors and attempted to persuade Parliament to declare him King, but the best he could manage was an Act of Accord that declared him King Henry's heir. Meanwhile, Margaret of Anjou was amassing Lancastrian forces in the North with the support of the Duke of Sommerset, as well as attempting to gain the support of the Scottish King James. In December, York and Salisbury set out to challenge her, but were decisively beaten and killed in the Battle of Wakefield, leaving Warwick in charge of London and the captive King Henry. Rather than surrender, he transferred his allegiance to York's son and heir Edward of March, Warwick's first cousin. While Edward dealt with minor Lancastrian forces in Wales, Warwick set out to challenge Margaret and Somerset's army in February 1461. Warwick lost the ensuing second Battle of St. Albans (during which King Henry was rescued), but withdrew his remaining forces to London in good order; the citizens then barred the gates, unwilling to let the Lancastrian army plunder the city. Facing a fortified capitol, and having heard of Edward's victory at Mortimer's Cross in Wales, Margaret and Somerset fell back to York to resupply their forces, ceding the initiative. On March 2, Edward entered London and was proclaimed King Edward IV of York by Warwick. Warwick and Edward then mustered all their forces and marched north into Yorkshire to inflict a final defeat on the main Lancaster army and secure Edward's claim. Although the Lancastrian force was somewhat larger, Henry VI was not present to command it, and was increasingly viewed as his wife's puppet. By contrast, Edward's personal leadership and Warwick's popularity among the nobility inspired great confidence in the Yorkist army. On March 29, in the middle of a snowstorm, the two large armies met at Towton. Although the Yorkist army performed better tactically, they gradually lost ground. The battle remained indecisive until the late arrival of the Duke of Norfolk, a recent defector to the Yorkist side. Eventually, the Lancaster army broke under flank attacks by Norfolk's forces; vast numbers of them were slain during the rout. Henry, Margaret and their son went into exile in Scotland with Somerset and a few other Lancastrian loyalists. Meanwhile, Edward returned to London to be formally crowned, leaving Warwick to mop up Lancastrian resistance in the North. For this, and for his support in the Battle of Towton, Warwick was awarded the titles Admiral of England and Lieutenant of the North in addition to his position as Captain of Calais. This, combined with his earldom and the lands he had inherited from his father, left him the most powerful and wealthy man in England behind the King. Warwick's siblings also benefited from Edward's ascension; John Neville Lord Montagnu was made Earl of Northumberland, while George Neville was appointed Archbishop of York. In 1462 and 1463, Warwick was once again called to action when Margaret of Anjou twice attempted to re-invade England, aided by pro-Lancastrian rebels. However, Warwick denied them foreign support by negotiating separate truces with Scotland and France; while the Lancastrians under Sir Ralph Percy briefly controlled Northumberland, Warwick soon ousted them. He then returned to London to act as principal adviser to his cousin the King. Although Edward was a better military commander than Warwick, and a more capable King than Henry VI, Warwick was a more experienced politician, and had stronger connections abroad; he therefore attempted to guide Edward's rule, much as Edward's father had originally tried to do for Henry VI. Turning against Edward When Edward first encounters the Woodville family, Warwick is accompanying him; he derides them as commoners and former supporters of the Lancaster cause, goading Elizabeth's father into confirming his hatred for Warwick. However, Edward quickly becomes infatuated with Elizabeth; Warwick, barely noticing, dismisses it and continues using his foreign connections with France to arrange a marriage-alliance for Edward. However, towards the end of the episode, he is enraged to find that Edward has already secretly married to Elizabeth. Death and aftermath Attempting to intercept Edward, Warwick meets his former protege's army at Barnet. Although Warwick's forces initially hold the advantage in the ensuing battle, a lack of communication and morning fog causes some of the Neville forces to accidentally attack their Lancastrian allies, sparking cries of treachery and triggering a rout. Edward, recognizing his enemy's weakness, quickly gives chase. Warwick is surrounded and killed by Yorkist soldiers in the ensuing meelee. In the series, the fog is caused by a curse cast by Elizabeth Woodville and her mother, and rather than friendly fire, the Lancastrians are driven to route by a Yorkist surprise attack; Warwick inadvertently gives away his position by loudly boasting that he will never desert his men. When the battle commences, true to his word Warwick does not attempt to flee. He fights furiously and kills many men until he is surrounded and facing Edward and his brothers. Realizing all is lost, Warwick lowers his sword, but is then cut down by two men-at-arms. Despite their enmity, Edward shows some regret for Warwick's death, as Warwick was his greatest champion and mentor for years; George mocks Warwick but is rebuked by both Edward and Richard, reminding him that he too was once a traitor and that they choose to remember Warwick for the hero he was, rather than the traitor he became. Rather than quartering his body and displaying it over the gates of London, Edward lays Warwick in state in London before having him buried at Warwick Castle. Although his wife shows no sign of sorrow at her husband's death, his daughter Anne is grief-stricken when she hears the news, despite being reassured that he died "a most noble death". This was not the end of the Neville family, however; Warwick's daughter Anne Neville eventually becomes Queen Consort of England under Edward's brother and successor, Richard III. Category:Characters Category:Neville family members Category:Yorkists Category:Lancastrians Category:House of York Category:Deceased